2017
2017 was ExpitheCat's ninth year on ROBLOX and eighth year on Youtube, as well as the first full year of the ExpithePCNerd/Expi Feliton channel. It is the second year of ExpitheCat's Young Adult or "Expi" era. Videos *Uploaded on ExpithePCNerd/ExpiFeliton * Some more Overwatch highlights* * Ending Theme - ROBLOX (Read Desc.) * op mei play of the game* * Family Guy Funny Moments * Sonic Generations - City Escape Modern (S Rank, 60FPS Test)* * Takeoff and Landing, Flight 1059, 2/6/17* * funi GTA V meme* * Microphone Test* * Introducing Google Gnome Improved * Club Penguin Failz - Episode 1 * funi roblox meme* * oh* * funi night in the woods meme* * cory in the house but it's in my summer car* * camera test* * Me playing Overwatch* * greggianforte.mp4* * seize the means of production* * Starlight Seizes the Means of Production * Metroid Prime 4 - E3 Teaser * saddest anime deaths* * #customcrash * doomfiiiiist* * Main Theme - Finobe (High Quality) (unlisted) * Main Theme (July Update) - Finobe (High Quality) * hey ��eter * Pokey Means Business - Earthbound (High Quality) * bee movie trailer but no net neutrality * crappy filler video* * Union Pacific 844 Stops at Greeley Colorado, 7/23/2017* *A Normal Day on Off Topic - The Purge of the ROBLOX Forums *I fucking called it* *Me and a brother play Overwatch* *the protogent rap but everytime proto is mentioned i lose my data *"I'd just like to interject" but every linux is replaced with hotel mario *funi gravity falls meme* *bad undertale meme *the nutshack but every noun is replaced with the johnny test whip crack (reupload) *my summer hams* *greenhill.mp4 *funi night in the woods meme 2* *Christmas Loot 2017* *new channel lol *Steamed Hams but it's Bonzi Buddy* Trivia * ExpitheCat considers 2017 to be a "mixed" year overall. He considers the first half of 2017 really good, due to his time in Overwatch, getting the "Gamecube 2" PC build, going to Ohio, playing Night in the Woods and so on, but feels that the year sort of slowed down in 2017 and got boring, along with him still dealing with anxiety like in 2016. * ExpitheCat originally planned to leave ROBLOX this year, as suggested by his "Ending Theme - ROBLOX" video, but ended up going back to the game in March. However, he still considers leaving ROBLOX as the year and 2018 has gone on. * This year was when ExpitheCat changed to the "Expi/ExpitheCat" name on all of his accounts that hadn't already been changed, making the "ExpitheCat" name universal for all of his sites. * In addition, the Expintertainment name replaced ATL Studios as his in-universe "company." * Town of Anibi, later renamed to The Two Cats, was originally announced and intended to be created in this year, but ended up being delayed due to ExpitheCat rethinking the overall direction of the series due to not being satisfied with his original drafts.